La más dulce
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: Ojiro siempre se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien invisible logrará resaltar tanto para él.


Esta historia la cree para participar en el BNHA Week 2k18, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

La más dulce

Ojiro siempre se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien invisible logrará resaltar tanto para él. En el día de San Valentín la veía —o por lo menos a sus prendas— recorriendo el aula emocionada, dejando chocolates a todos sus compañeros y recibiendo abrazos de sus amigas.

Su mesa fue por la última que pasó y antes de buscarle un significado o algo especial a su chocolate, ella se situó frente suyo y empezó a platicarle. Sacando más diversidad de temas que tiempo disponible.

La clase terminó, como también los días fueron pasando. Con Hagakure tan animada como siempre y Ojiro complaciéndose en escucharla.

El mes culminó y llegaron a marzo, el día blanco precisamente. Hagakure había faltado y nadie parecía echarla en falta, salvo él. Ella había hablado con mucha emoción sobre ese día, ¿Le darían regalos? ¿Un chico se le declarará? Para luego comenzar a reírse llevando su mano —o eso creía Ojiro— hasta su boca, como si alguien pudiera ver su risa.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad con algunos de sus compañeros que, entre sonrojos y tartamudeos, se acercaban a algunas chicas. Pero ninguno mencionó la ausencia de Tooru; más allá de los representantes de clases al principio del día. Dónde Mina se levantó de su asiento para avisar que había despertado con fiebre; luego hubo lamento general y todos se olvidaron rápidamente de ella. Menos él, que no podría sacarla de su cabeza aunque quisiera.

Ni bien las clases se dieron por finalizadas se dirigió hasta los dormitorios, en el camino le pidió a Uraraka si podía dejar en sus manos cuidarla por lo que restaba del día —ya que había escuchado a las chicas hablar del tema— y, aunque su rostro se ruborizo sólo por mencionarlo; y aún más por la ligera risa y golpe con el codo de la chica, no le molestó dejarle esta tarea a él. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue pasar por su habitación para buscar algo que había estado guardando las últimas semanas, para luego ir directo a la habitación de la chica invisible.

En el ascensor se fue cruzando con diferentes compañeras que lo observaban de forma sospechosa, entre ellas Uraraka que le comentaba algo en el oído a Tsuyu; tragó saliva nervioso y bajo junto a Jirou.

—Vaya, qué valentía la tuya —dijo la chica para luego dirigirse a su habitación—. Suerte —la escucha decir antes de que cerrara su puerta.

Toma aire y va contando sus pasos hasta llegar a la habitación de la Tooru. Respira para calmar su mente y tembloroso cuerpo hasta que finalmente se puede mover lo suficiente para golpear la puerta.

Se escuchan ruidos desde dentro y un pequeño grito de "Ya voy". Abren la puerta y ve a Tooru con un camisón rosa y suaves pantuflas a juego.

—¿Ojiro-kun? —pregunta la chica, seguramente sorprendida— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Mashirao aleja la mirada y la chica recuerda su vestimenta. Él cree que posa ambas manos sobre su cuerpo, pero realmente no puede notarlo—. Pensé que vendría Ochako —dice con un pequeño nerviosismo en su voz.

—Le pedí su lugar -dice él, sin poder tener la vista en el frente— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¡Mucho mejor! —dice con una voz mucho más animada— fíjate, ya no tengo fiebre —Ojiro nota como las pantuflas acolchadas se arrastran un par de pasos y el camisón hace un bamboleo mientras se inclina hacia adelante. Nervioso, pero deseoso de aprovechar la oportunidad; levanta la mano para apoyarla dónde creía que se encontraba la frente. Primero toca la forma de una bonita nariz, escuchando una pequeña risa de su dueña, y luego levanta un poco más para llegar al lugar buscado. Dónde su mano siente contacto con pequeños rizos cayendo en esta— ¿Y? —pregunta la chica, después de que él mantuviera el contacto mucho más del necesario para un control de temperatura. Ojiro tras escuchar su voz y ser vuelto a la realidad, aleja rápidamente la mano.

—Estás perfecta —responde, llevando su cola hasta su cara para tapar su rubor. Ella ríe y apoya su mano en esta.

—Te alejaste como si quemara.

El tacto de la chica era suave y gentil, por un momento deseó que estás estuvieran en su pecho y así pudiera rodearla entre sus brazos. Por sus mismos pensamientos logró ruborizarse aún más; llevó una de sus manos para tapar su rostro olvidando que esta estaba ocupada —y oculta en su espalda—.

—¿Eh? —dijo la chica haciendo presión en la cola, levantándose en puntas de pie. Ansiosa por poder ver— ¿Qué es eso?

—Tú regalo de día blanco —dice, finalmente recordando porque fue en primer lugar. Bajó la mano dejando ver un pequeño oso de peluche— Lo siento si no es mu-... —Un pequeño grito lo interrumpió antes de poder terminar.

—Me encanta, me encanta —la chica toma el obsequio y lo abraza, dando pequeños saltos en su lugar— ¡Es muy lindo!

Ojiro sonríe al observarla, porque en ese momento sentía que podía verla por completo y no sólo ropa flotante. Frente a sí tenía a la chica más dulce que había conocido y sabía, aunque sus ojos no se lo permitan ver, que tenía frente suyo la sonrisa más bonita del mundo.

—Eres hermosa —sus labios hablaron antes de que su cabeza llegará a razonar. Tooru detuvo su saltos y él se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¿En serio?

Ojiro intenta mantener la mirada dónde creía que estaban los ojos de Hagakure, luego afirma con la cabeza.

—Estás viendo mi nariz -dice la chica entre risas y se acerca para tomar su mano, para acercarla a su mejilla— Gracias.

Ojiro siente unos pequeños movimientos bajo su mano y acaricia suavemente. Sin duda tenía la más linda sonrisa.


End file.
